


None So Blind

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah knows she didn't want to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	None So Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Grell era

Only a fool would have found reason time and again to ignore all the signs. At first, she put it aside, for the idea that she did, in part, owe her life to the bow-mistress. Without her there, the fight at the dockside would likely have claimed both her and Oliver forever.

She should have called those debts paid after that second encounter. She should have asked Oliver to stay closer to home, like when they had moved to Seattle to make a life together, not running over the world separately.

Only she didn't, and now, staring at the son that should have been hers, she knows she wanted to be blind. So long as she was, she could pretend she still held Oliver's heart.


End file.
